


A Christmas Wish

by Adrastiana



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrastiana/pseuds/Adrastiana
Summary: Christmas is just days away and Reno is feeling strangely awkward about confessing to Elena.





	A Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from the vault. This fic was written in 2009 and given to a friend. I never uploaded it anywhere as far as I can tell. I think it just slipped through the cracks. Reno/Elena isn't really a favorite pairing of mine so I don't do it often. But I'm ok with it. I don't hate it or anything and I'll write it.
> 
> I recently spruced this one up because I thought the dialog needed some touch ups. I'm not totally happy with this one actually. But rewriting it would have ruined the integrity of the fic itself. So I left it basically as is and just fixed some dialog. 
> 
> Now this one never had a real title. It was just reno-xmas.txt XD
> 
> Well it has one now. A simple title thought up in 30 seconds. But hey it fits, right? And it's just in time for Christmas. It's cute, sappy fluff for Reno/Elena fans.

Reno swallowed hard, hoping the words would come out right. He wasn't always the best at being serious. Especially with women. But he didn't want Elena to get the wrong idea and think that he was trying to score with her instead of just letting her know how he felt.

He was waiting in the lounge. After some time he heard light footsteps and knew that it was Elena. Reno tried to steel himself the best that he could. She wasn't going to take him seriously at first. That much he knew. He was going to have a hard time with this. Reno found himself wishing that he was allowed to drink on duty. A little alcohol would have made this whole ordeal a lot easier.

The door opened and Elena walked in, sipping an iced latte topped with whipped cream.

"Isn't it a little too cold for iced lattes?" Reno asked.

"You should talk," Elena answered, sitting down on the couch. "I've seen you drink slurpees outside of Lucky 7 in the middle of winter. With shorts on. Like it makes you look bad ass or something."

"It does!" Reno gloated. He sat down next to her and eyed her drink. It looked good. "What flavor is that?"

"Vanilla," Elena replied flatly.

"Mind if I have a sip?"

"I don't want your germs. Who knows where you've been putting that mouth lately," the blonde said. She had only been in the same room with Reno for less than a minute and she was already getting annoyed with him.

"I brushed my teeth after lunch," Reno said proudly. Brushing more than once a day was a habit he had recently picked up after a frightening visit to the dentist. He figured that he had better wise up and take the necessary steps to preserve the only set of permanent teeth Mother Nature was going to provide.

"You brush your teeth?" Elena teased. "Next thing you'll be telling me is that you wash your hair more than once a week."

"Actually I do," Reno replied, sticking his tongue out playfully. "It just gets messy."

"Well when you use half a tube of gel every day..."

"Gotta keep up appearances babe," Reno said, running his fingers through his spiky red hair. It felt a bit stiff and greasy. He'd have to remember to wash it later or else Elena would think he was lying about his hygiene practices.

"That's not what that means, Reno," Elena said, sipping her latte.

"Well you're smarter than me so you would know."

Elena's eyes widened and she laughed softly. "Is his royal awesomeness admitting inferiority? To little 'ol me no less?"

Reno shrugged. "Guess so. Kinda..." His voice picked up a more serious tone. "Hey?"

Elena looked up from her straw. "Yes?"

Feeling nervous, Reno picked up the end of his long ponytail and started playing with it. "I just wanted to tell you... What with Christmas coming up and everything... Well I wanted to say that I'm sorry about being such as ass to you all the time. I know I was kinda harsh with you at the beginning. I teased you a lot but I didn't mean anything bad by it. It's just the way I am sometimes. I like to mess with people. But I really do care and I'd never intentionally try to hurt you. So... I'm sorry ok." He smiled apologetically. Hoping that she wouldn't just immediately suspect that she was being set up.

She didn't.

"You really mean that huh? Well I accept. But don't you think it's time to grow up and stop acting like you're in the ninth grade?"

"Hell no!" Reno laughed. "And lose the essence that is moi? Do you want me to turn into Tseng or something?"

That hit a sensitive chord and Reno immediately regretted it. "Don't talk about Tseng like that!" Elena snapped.

Reno felt bad now. He had just succeeded in doing just what he had set out not to. "Hey I wasn't mocking the boss, Elena. I'm just saying. That's all. We're two totally different types of people. And there's room in this world for all types. Even me. And I happen to like being me. Reno's a pretty cool gig you know. I don't want to change. Not for anyone."

Elena sighed. "I get it. You like being yourself and that's all and good. But you could tone it down a bit sometimes? Take the batteries out once in awhile."

"I'll keep that in mind babe," Reno said smiling.

"And don't call me babe," Elena said.

Reno smiled sarcastically and stuck out his tongue. "Fine, honeybunch."

"It never ends with you does it?"

Reno shook his head. "Nope. But I really do care. Hey you know what? Don't tell Rude because he'll get all embarrassed, but he told me the other day that you're like a little sister to him."

"Really?" Elena asked, interested. "He said that about me?"

Reno nodded. "Yeah. He's pretty protective of you in case you haven't noticed. That's really cute."

Elena smiled. "What about you? What do you think of me?"

"Well," Reno began. "You know those old movies where the little boy keeps pulling the little girl's braids and calling her names?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

Reno smiled. "Well that's how I feel about you."

Elena raised an eyebrow, looking confused. "What the hell is that supposed to me?"

Reno gave her a thoughtful look. He might not be the brightest crayon in the box but on the other hand Elena could be a real ditz sometimes. "It doesn't mean anything that you should feel insulted about. Trust me."

"Is that your childish way of saying that you like me?"

The redhead laughed. "You could say that. Or..."

Elena was curious. "Or what?"

"Well...," Reno began. He was feeling nervous again. He figured it had to be because he didn't want to mess this up and have her end up getting the wrong idea. It wasn't like him to get this way and that bothered him. Still, he braved the unfamiliar territory of hesitancy over a girl and pressed on. "It could mean alot of things. Depending on what you thought of me." He blushed a bit and then smiled shyly, hoping for the best. "So, what do you think of me?"

"You're ok I guess," Elena answered. "I mean you aren't really a bad guy. Just immature, lazy, sloppy... Stuff like that. But no one that I could ever actually hate."

Reno was pleased that her critique of him didn't really come off as insulting. In fact the tone of her voice made him wonder if she was secretly fond of his signature traits. "Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment."

Elena nodded and sipped her iced latte. Reno spoke up again. This time with his usual level of confidence.

"So, do you think I'm cute?"

Elena nearly spit out her drink. "You're asking me if I think you're cute?"

"Yeah. Come on. Answer me. I'm an inquiring mind. I gotta know."

Reno's declaration of inquisitiveness made Elena laugh. "You are indeed cute Reno. I'll give you that."

The red head grinned proudly. "Hah! I knew it! No one can resist my cuteness. So then... How cute am I?"

"The inquiring mind strikes again huh?" Elena said, amused. "Well, you're boyishly cute. Your face is kind of effeminate too actually. In a nice way I mean. I'd say over all you are actually quite pretty if you don't mind me saying so."

"Pretty huh?" Reno replied. "Not like I haven't heard that before. But never fom you. Thanks. Means alot to me babe- err... Elena."

"Well, you're welcome. Satisfied now?"

Reno shook his head. "Not quite. There's something I want to ask. Christmas being like two days away and all. Don't get mad either. You can always just say no and I'll never bring it up again. I swear. Well at least until I forget I swore in the first place."

"Well I guess for you that's good enough," the blonde said, rolling her eyes. "Go ahead. Shoot."

The red head felt that unfamiliar nervousness creeping up on him again. But he did his best to shake it off. Looking at her with sincerity, he spoke. "Well I was wondering if for Christmas I could have a kiss. Just a little one. On your lips though. And no major make out session or anything like that. Not even tongue. I promise. So what do you say?"

Elena wasn't entirely surprised by his request. She just wasn't expecting it to sound so sincere. "Well why do you want to kiss me? Besides obvious reasons."

Reno shrugged. "I dunno. Just thought it might be nice..."

Elena was a bit hesitant but not entirely turned off to the idea. After all, he was being uncommonly sweet right now. Obviously he was trying to do his best impression of a gentleman and she didn't want him to feel let down, because he really was making an effort. "I guess it could...," She answered. "Be nice, I mean. Sure. Why not. After all it's the Christmas season."

"Really?" Reno said, smiling softly. 

Elena nodded. "Yeah. Go ahead. Just remember. No make out sessions or tongue, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. You got my word on that," Reno promised. He leaned closer and gently pressed his lips to hers, lingering for a second before pulling away. His eyes were half closed and there was a faint blush on his pale cheeks. But he smiled happily and laughed, hoping to cover up the drunken romantic expression that he thought might make her recoil. "Thanks Elena."

Elena smiled back. "You're welcome."

Reno wondered if she had felt anything like he had. He wanted to ask but he was afraid that it would spoil the moment. So he asked something else instead. "Hey, since you're mostly done with that iced latte do you mind if I have the rest?" 

"Sure. Why not," Elena agreed, handing him the cup. After he had been so sweet and gentlemanly she figured he deserved it. Perhaps he was taking some of her advice to heart. "Always mooching off of people."

"That's me!" Reno beamed, grinning widely. He took a sip of the iced latte. "Mmm... it really is good. Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome. Enjoy."

"Oh I will," Reno answered. "Anyway, I better go now. Got stuff to do." Before he got up to leave Reno gently tugged at Elena's hair. "See ya babe," he said, winking.

_~Fin~_


End file.
